


A Very Nice Present

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly learns that it's an important day for Seb.





	A Very Nice Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> In honor of Michael Fassbender's birthday today.

Molly woke to the sensation of kisses on her bare stomach. “Mmm… Good morning, Seb.”

Her boyfriend of six months chuckled. “‘Morning, babe.” Sebastian kissed his way up her body, paying delightful attention to each breast before kissing up her neck.

Moaning from his ministrations, she pulled his head up for a kiss, which he gave happily. When they both came up for air, she smiled at him brightly.

“That was a very nice way to wake up.”

He chuckled. “I thought you’d like it. You know,” he toyed with one hardened nipple, “I could wake you up even further.”

“As much as I’d like that,” she said regretfully, “I do have to get ready for work. Do you have any plans for the day?”

“Nothing yet.” Being a freelance assassin for whichever government was willing to pay his fee meant he never knew when the next job would come. “I’ll probably go to the pub tonight since I won’t have to pay.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Why not?”

Seb made a show of looking at the clock. “Would you look at the time? You’d better get moving if you don’t want to be late.”

“Why wouldn’t you have to pay for your drinks?” Her eyes widened slightly. “Today’s your birthday? Why didn’t you tell me?”

He had the grace to look abashed. “I didn’t want you to make a fuss. I haven’t had a birthday party since I was sixteen. Didn’t want to start again now.”

“But I could’ve gotten the day off, we could’ve done something together. I could’ve gotten you a present.”

Seb grinned at her. “Your present to me could be you calling in sick. That issue of _Cosmo_ you got yesterday gave me some good ideas.”

Molly giggled. “I don’t think ‘my boyfriend is horny’ counts as a reason to call in sick.”

He kissed along her jawline to her ear then murmured, “How about ‘my fiancé desperately needs TLC?’”

* * *

A year later, Molly was sitting at their dining room table, surrounded by friends as Seb blew out the candles on his cake, three-month-old Sebastian Jr. in his arms. When all the candles were out, he met his wife’s gaze and grinned happily.


End file.
